1 Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a terminal block for connecting electrical conductors in accordance with the preamble of claim 1.
2 Description of Related Art
DE 197 10 306 A1 discloses a terminal block with two associated clamping points located on top of each other, which are formed by two clamping spring elements formed onto an U-shaped base plate and which are electrically connected to each other. The clamping spring elements are formed by two leaf springs located on the U-shaped base plate, said springs striking the insulating housing of the terminal block. The disadvantage of this terminal block is that the spring forces are transmitted across the plastic of the insulating housing and, since the plastic deforms under large loads, reliable clamping is not ensured after a prolonged period of time. A further disadvantage is that the two clamping points cannot be opened independently. This entails the risk that, on removal of one conductor, the second conductor is also removed.